TTFN in Tortall
by king's-own-knight
Summary: Kel, Alanna, and Co. have computers and AIM screen names. Haha, the title rhymes. Yeah... R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know I should just write one story at a time and like, actually finish one, but I get all these great ideas(aka retard ideas) and I just have to write them. I think this might be might stupidest one yet. I got this idea because when me and my friend were finished we made fake convos on word, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall, AIM, or the purple telly-tubby.

Setting: Tortall, after Lady Knight, somehow Kel Alanna and Co. have computers and AIM. Don't ask.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DaNdElIoN972: watcha doin?

Warriorprincess111: googleing ways 2 kill green eyed knights

DaNdElIoN972: that's not very nice :p

Warriorprincess111: y has yuki not killed u yet?

DaNdElIoN972: cause im special

Warriorprincess111: don't make me hit u w/ a bread stick again!

DaNdElIoN972: u suck

DaNdElIoN972: so… seen dom lately?

Warriorprincess111: ….no

DaNdElIoN972: MWAHAHAHAHA.. I mean puts on high girly voice oh domitan! What sapherical eyes u have!

Warriorprincess111: 1. sapherical isn't a word 2. I. DON"T. LIKE. DOM.

DaNdElIoN972: sure, Kelly-pie, sure

Warriorprincess111did u just call me Kelly-pie?

DaNdElIoN972: um… g2g!

Warriorprincess111: NEALAN U GET BACK HERE!

DaNdElIoN972 has signed off

Warriorprincess111 has signed off

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, do you like it? I'm only going to update my other stories when I'm not depressed, which I ttly am now. I cried when Brazil lost and all of my bestest buddies are out of town, so I need lots of nice reviews to make me happy again. Yay!

-king's-own-knight


	2. Chapter 2

Two updates in one day? Wow, I'm doing good. And don't worry my survivor story is not discontinued; I just haven't been able to update it in like forever. These are easy to write so I'm doing this instead. So deal with it people! Haha ok on to the reviews..

Epobbp- I'll try to update more often, it's been like forever.

peter-pan-equals-luv- second lol. But you are like one of my most faithful reviewers so you get points for that hehe

Ice Miko- sure, warriorprincess is kel and dandelion is neal. Have you read the protecter books? U should if you haven't, theyre really good.

Thayet1231- lol ok you can be depressed instead, hehe. Thanks!

LandUnderWave- aw you make me feel so special lol

Anonymous- thanks!

Ilykcookiez- okay depends on how much homework my evil teachers give me, lol

Pink Squishy Llama- you should still write one. Theyre surprisingly fun. Brazil shall be victorious! Theyre playing a friendly against Argentina on the 3rd, and Kaka' is playing –dances around room- I'm spazzing about soccer again aren't I… haha ok thanks for the review!

Daineandnumairareahotcouple- ooooooh, I like it! I have to think about how to do it though.. ttfn!

Errant of the Violet- Thanks!

Sakuyo the Trickster Goddess- thanks! I'll try to keep making new ones, heheh

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Purpleisprtty: hi jonny-boy

Haildaking22: hello alanna

Purpleisprtty: oooo raoul's on

Chat: Alanna Rules

Purpleisprtty has entered room.

Haildaking22 has entered room.

Tiltmaster55 has entered room.

Purpleisprtty: hello my bestest buddies!

Haildaking22: ….

Tiltmaster55: ..wow

Tiltmaster55: hey lanna, aren't you mad at jon?

Purpleisprtty: …oh yeah!

Haildaking22: I h8 u raoul!

Tiltmaster55: rofl

Purpleisprtty: YOU CHAUVANISTIC JERK!

Purpleisprtty: HOW COULD YOU AGREE WITH WYLDON LIKE THAT?

Purpleisprtty: AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?

Haildaking22: ..what?

Purpleisprtty: YOU'RE GAY!

Purpleisprtty has left the room.

Tiltmaster55:..ouch

Haildaking22: I hate you all

Haildaking22 has left the room.

Tiltmaster55: hehehe

Tiltmaster55 has left the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aw I love raoul. I spend way to much time on aim, so I just had to write this fic. Ok read and review or I will never update twice in one day again. You have been warned….

-king's-own-knight


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm ba-ack! I'm bored so I was like hey! I'll write one of these things! So I did.. and here it is!

Reviews-

tawni butterfly- cyborgs? That definitely has possibilities..

tortallanrider- lol no it wasn't, thanks!

Phoenix Fanatic- thanks, im actually proud of that chappie super happy smile

LandUnderWave- lol thnx for da review! I'm always talking to my friends, they give me suggestions when I'm writing and btw, aim is soooooo much cooler than yim! Lol

Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD- glad to hear it!

peter-pan-equals-luv- yes many points to you!

Narnialover- rolling on the floor laughing, its actually supposed to be rotfl but I always leave the T out for some reason

Daineandnumairareahotcouple- thanks! Don't we all? Lol

Epobbp- I love raoul lol, he rox my toe socks

Gretta99- yay! Thanks. Ahahah I feel special does spedshake with carly

Go your own way- ahahah I have to have one with wyldon. Probably with alanna or kel. Thanks fr reviewing!

juicebump88- lol thanks ye!

Thayet1231- aw thanks! W00t for me! Lol I laugh way to hard at stuff, so I know that feeling lol

Lemsterette- ahahah thanks, but I got Neals wrong so it's different in this chappie, he calls him self a daffodil not a dandelion, woops. Teehee

aly-kyprioth- eh theyre not very good. My survivor story has really gone down hill so suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

Lady of Sushi and Sugar- lol s'okay, don't be ashamed hehehe

HappeeGoLuckee- will do! And if you think of any names, be sure to tell me

Emiko87- ok! There will be plenty with kel she rox!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

DaFoDiLl972: hi

Warriorprincess111: hey, sup?

DaFoDiLl972: nm jc, u?

Warriorprincess111: just bored

DaFoDiLl972: hey raoul and alanna r on, do i smell shenanigans?

Warriorprincess111: rotfl, u betcha nealan

Chatroom: NEAL RULES

Warriorprincess111: sigh ur hopeless neal

DaFoDiLl972: y thank u keladry

Tiltmaster22: y xactly r we here?

Purpleisprtty: not a clue..

Tiltmaster22: brb

Purpleisprtty: kk

Warriorprincess111: i dont trust raoul..

Purpleisprtty: that's probably smart..

Tiltmaster22: bk

3rdcompanyhotman has entered room

DaFoDiLl972: Dom that is the gayest sn i have ever heard

3rdcompanyhotman: ur jealous meathead

Warriorprincess111: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

3rdcompanyhotman: r u ok kel?

Warriorprincess111: um.. yeah..

Tiltmaster22: mwahahahha

Warriorprincess111: u suck sir

Tiltmaster22: i try

3rdcompanyhotman: …

Warriorprincess111: I g2g.. do.. stuff..

Warriorprincess111 has left the room

Tiltmaster22: lmao

Purpleisprtty: ahahaha good 1 raoul

3rdcompanyhotman: I don't get it..

Tiltmaster22: uh…

Purpleisprtty has left the room

Tiltmaster22 has left the room

3rdcompanyhotman: nealan….

DaFoDiLl972: g2g!

3rdcompanyhotman: o no u dont meathead!

DaFoDiLl972 has left the room

3rdcompanyhotman: crap.. hmm maybe ill go ask kel whats up..

3rdcompanyhotman has left the room

………………………………………………………………………….

Dumb I know you don't have to tell me. I wrote it when I was undepressed.. but now I am.. and my friends are trying to find out why, teehee. Feel free to give suggestions for the usernames, I'm having a really hard time thinking of them!

Bye bye!

-king's-own-knight


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy, Finally updating my TP fics! hides from cabbages being thrown I'm sorry! Oh yea and I'm really sorry about the Ode to Shanimal thing if anybody thought I posted like a real story. That's just something me and my friend did and we felt like posting somewhere. I updated my HP fic but its not nearly as fun to write as these. So reviews!

I have missed you all muchly, so first a giant hug for all! -HUGGLES-

LandUnderWave- ooo I like it!

SOPROL- thanks:D

Narnialover- I think I'll have them in a later chapter, lotsa possibilities there. I liked the tortall books better so I'm writing these first.

Lemsterette- aw don't be depressed. I hope the boy thing worked out. Oh crapola I didn't notice that thanks I'll change it back to tiltmaster55 from now on. I'm like constantly IMing, its an addiction lol

Tortallanrider- I'm sorry –is ashamed- Yea it's supposed to be leik what they would be like if they were in modern times sorta. Usernames are hard, but theyre fun to think of too.

peter-pan-equals-luv- omg genius! I'm so gonna use that lol. Thanks!!

alianna-kyprioth- oo I like them. Already have one for Jon though:[

Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007- lol thanks, aim and tp are like my two biggest obsessions

Phoenix Fanatic- ahahahah I love the numair one so much! The daine ones good too I might use those.

Epobbp- eh.. heh.. he.. he. Im sorry –is ashamed again-

An angel on ice- I'm actually in an undepressed state right now surprisingly. I write more when I'm happy so I guess its good lol.

Me- I'm not gonna change any of the sn's I've already made, I just need ones for other characters that will be in it later.

tora.of.the.sand- thanks! Well I'm finally updating lol, im sorry it took so long!

Emiko87- theyre so fun to write too :

Errant of the Violet Shockers- bad a ba ba baaa I'm lovin itttt likes McDonalds way too much

WeepingWillowleaf- burnt sushi.. ponders rofl

MaidenoftheSea- thanks –happysquee-

BookMistress 321123- daine and numy are coming I promise! Lol

...-ahahah all in good time young grasshopper. Yes I'll write a daine and numair one.

GreysAnatomy-TamoraPierce-Fan- Yup soon there will be Daine and Numair. :

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

animalluvva: yo onua

kmiriplaya23: Hey daine, heart the new sn!

Animalluvva: thnx!! Im gonna IM nummy now.

Kmiriplaya23: wait, do u think he'll know it's u?

Animalluvva: puh-leaze he isn't that thick

Kmiriplaya23: don't be so sure..

Animalluvva: hmph at u. well fine I wont tell him

……………………………………………………………………….

Animalluvva: heyz

Blackrobesarehot(a/n creds to pheoniz fanatic on the sn): ..who is this

Animalluvva: ..gary

Blackrobesarehot: Oh hey gary what up?

animalluvva: ..wow

blackrobesarehot: hey gary you're quite the pimpizzle,

animalluvva: fo sho

blackrobesarehot: do you think daine thinks I'm goth cause I wear black all the time

animalluvva: ahahahaha

animalluvva: yes she thinks you're an emokid

blackrobesarehot: omg noes!

Animalluvva: yes, fraid so.

Animalluvva: I would try some pastels maybe some bright stripes or patterns, you know brighten up those old mage cloaks!

Blackrobesarehot: omg thnx gary! Dunno what id do with out ya playa.

Animalluvva: ..okay

Blackrobesarehot: g2g, time to go to Mage Cloaks R Us!!!!111eleven

Blackrobesarehot has signed off

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

animalluvva: ..

kmiriplaya23:p

animalluvva: shut up

animalluvva has signed off

kmiriplaya23: ahhh I luv being right

kmiriplaya23 has signed off

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yay.I promise I'll try to update more often now. And everyone who has been telling me to write a Nummy and Daine one: Merry Christmas! ..in August.. Reviiiiieeeewwwww or I'll beat you with a stick. Just kidding. It would probably be a bat : Flames are welcome.

Ciao,

King's-own-knight


	5. Chapter 5

Hiii! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I really have been busy! Stupid finals and whatnot. But anyway, reviews!

By the way, I totally love you guys for reviewing so much 3 3 3

SOPROL- I know, and then I waited forever to do this one too!

Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007- Thanks! I know, I'm sorry!

tora.of.the.sand- I'm sorry!!! I'll start updating more I promise. I just haven't had many ideas lately.

MalfoyZutaraFreak- It is one of my favorite words, hehe.

KissME-ImACountryBabiee- yay, thank you! I'll try but I haven't got many ideas.

Lioness Queen- Thank youuu. I'll try to add them.

Grace of Masbolle- yayy, thanks I need to add them.

Flames of Tartarus- "5. If someone flames your story (this includes me) don't whine about, do something about it! You were flamed because your story sucked. If your story sucked, you can improve it so you won't get flamed in the future." And I am basing the interpretation of this as a flame by your own definition "6. Learn the difference between concrit and flames. This is a flame: "WTF?! You must be retarded because your story is crap."  
This is concrit: "WTF?! The grammar in Paragraph X needs to be changed here and here...and you need to get spell-check and a thesaurus...improve blank and blank..."" I have been flamed twice, that would be including you. That's out of the reviews on all of my stories. So I will not be changing the story, if you don't like it you can blow it out your ass. Have a nice day now.

Fyktf- maybe the next chapters will be more random like that. It's easier to write them that way.

-none- spooky music- I'm glad you liked it :D And my characters are never in character. Maybe they should be a bit more random then I wouldn't have to write them to be so OOC. Hmph at them, teehee

Phoenix Fanatic- Your screename idea was too good to pass up. Thanks for that. :

Tortallanrider- wai thank yoo

apolla101- you mean the circle of magic people? Perhaps I will, I do have a thing for frostpine XD

Star Wars nut- yay, thank you!!

Nanyoky- more random fanfic comin right up.

Jen- Thanks!

rowanHOODofTheROWANwood- hehe I am rather random. Gasp, what kind of IMer do you think I am? Of course I know what roflmfao means, lol.

Angie- Oh yea, I thought he was called a dandelion but someone reviewed and told me it was daffodil.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tiltmaster55: Yo, my squire-izzle what's poppin'?

Warriorprincess111: My lipgloss.

Tiltmaster55: True dat, true dat.

Warrioprincess111: um.. raoul is there any reason why you are trying to be ghetto?

Tiltmaster55: Yo you just jealous son.

Warriorprincess111: sir, I know you like to be "hip" or whatever we kids are calling it these days but no. just no. you're old.

Tiltmaster55: Homizzle I ain't old

Warriorprincess111: That's it, im telling Buri

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Warriorprincess111: Hi buri

theridergurl18(sn by Cheeseycraziness): Oh goddess, what did he do now?

Warriorprincess111: he's talking like a rapper

Theridergurl18: sigh brb

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

theridergurl18: raoul if you don't stop trying to talk like a rapper right now I will seriously hurt you.

Tiltmaster55: yo shawty don't be getting up all in my grill

Theridergurl18: oh no you did not just call me shorty.

Tiltmaster55: NO BURI I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY

Theridergurl18: OH YOU ARE SO GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED RAOUL

Tiltmaster55: meep

Tiltmaster55 has signed off.

Theridergurl18: grrrrrrrrrr

Theridergurl18 has signed off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Warriorprincess111: ..buri?

Warriorprincess111: ..raoul?

Warriorprincess111: Uh oh.

Warriorprincess111 has signed off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yay! I finally updated. I feel very proud of myself. So review or the review fairies will come and eat your soul. It's true. Merry Christmas/Happy Hannukah/any other holiday!

- king's-own-knight


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I am back from my long hiatus to write ridiculously pointless stories. Yay! So here is said ridiculous story!

OoOoOoOo

Chat: Jon's Super Secret Hideout

Haildaking22: Teehee chatroom with myself! Ladeeeeedaaaaa!

Haildaking22: hm

Haildaing22: this was not quite as much fun as I thought

Purpleisprtty has entered the room

Purpleisprtty: o hai jon

Haildaking22: what??!! how did you get in here?

Purpleisprtty: magic.

Haildaking22: no fair!

Purpleisprtty: life's tough, get a helmet

Notactuallydeadguise has entered the room

Notactuallydeadguise: oh hello all

Haildaking22: WTF!

Haildaking22: THIS IS MY SUPER SECRET HIDEOUT! YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE!

Purpleisprtty: heehee

Notactuallydeadguise: ..alright then.

Purpleisprtty: who are you anyhoo?

Notactuallydeadguise: who aren't I, I think is the question

Purpleisprtty: ..no. it s really not.

Purpleisprtty: NOW WAIT JUST ONE SECOND.

Purpleisprtty: I RECOGNIZE THAT ORANGE FONT!

Notactuallydeadguise: blast! I knew I should have changed it!

Purpleisprtty: why won t you ever stay dead?? Are you jesus?

Notactuallydeadguise: probably. But that s besides the point! You won t foil me again, Alanna of Trebond!

Purpleisprtty: yes, i really will.

Notactuallydeadguise: OH?

Purpleisprtty: yuh. See, im the protagonist. You are the antagonist. That s how it works.

Notactuallydeadguise: ..well

Notactuallydeadguise: well!

Notactuallydeadguise has left the room

Haildaking22: im back from sulking!

Haildaking22: watd I miss?

Purpleisprtty: -_-

Purpleisprtty has left the room Haildaking22: rude!

Haildaking22 has left the room.

OoOoOoO

Woot-sauce. That is all. Pleaaaase review. If you do, I'll make you a cookie. Spiritually. I promise. Fare thee well!


End file.
